Mantra Cinta
by MiraMira
Summary: Tapi dari semua anak ada satu yang paling dia sukai, si rusa jantan. Luhan/Suho


Disclaimer : EXO, SNSD, dan SHINee punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : Luhan/Suho

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rating : T.

Warning : Shou-ai, crack-pair, OOC.

Note : Aku memikirkan Joonmyun sebulan terakhir ini dan lagi bahunya di teaser tanggal 19 membuatku tidak bisa melupakannya.

Mengambil para 90-91 line dan mencocokan mereka dengan teman sekelasku, mohon diampuni kalau OOC.

Aku sendiri punya mantan kekasih, tapi rasanya seperti tidak pernah menjalin hubungan apa apa dengan siapapun. Ya, aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apa Joonmyun punya mantan kekasih atau tidak.

+MC+

Kelas ini memang bukan kelas unggulan, bukan juga kelas berandalan, dan disinilah Joonmyun si biasa biasa saja bernaung.

"Kenapa aku dipojok?"

"Kenapa Kris paling depan?"

"Kenapa aku di belakang?"

"Di sebelah jendela itu panas."

"Joonmyun pasti salah, dia pasti sengaja." Keluhan yang terakhir itu membuat Joonmyun menoleh, apa dia baru berbuat salah?

Luhan memukul kepala anak yang barusan mengeluh. "Bodoh! Kenapa kau menyalahkannya, itu salahmu sendiri, Minho." Katanya.

"Kau, sih, enak duduk di tengah kelas." Kata Minho, Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya pada anak itu.

Joonmyun masih diam saja meski dia yang jadi bahan permasalahan.

"Tapi memang enak, ya, duduk di tengah kelas." Kata Yoona yang duduk di depan Joonmyun.

"Tidak terlalu depan, tidak juga terlalu belakang." Tambah Sooyoung, dia duduk di samping kiri Joonmyun.

Luhan dan Minho sudah berhenti adu mulut dan Luhan menimpali. "Kalau di tengah semua orang jadi bisa terlihat, iya kan, Ketua?"

Joonmyun memperhatikan Luhan saat berbicara, menatap dalam dalam matanya sebelum mata itu menatapnya, dan dia jadi sedikit tersentak saat Luhan menatapnya. "Iya." Joonmyun memamerkan senyum malaikatnya.

Dia terpana dengan apa yang dilihat di mata Luhan, bagai mawar yang merekahkan cinta, bagai samudera yang menyimpan harta, Luhan sendiri begitu indah.

"Sudah siap belajar?" Tanya Jungsoo Seonsaengnim saat anak anak masih ribut, dia menghela napas dan anak anak perhalan kembali menjadi diam

Kelas ini memang bukan kelas unggulan, bukan juga kelas berandalan, tapi kelas ini terkenal tidak bisa diam. Hei, mereka memelihara dua rusa disini, Luhan dan Yoona, ditambah dengan orang orang yang tidak bisa diam seperti Sooyoung. Dan di kelas seperti inilah Joonmyun yang biasa biasa saja menjabat ketua kelas.

Sejak awal, bahkan sebelum jadi ketua kelas, Joonmyun senang memperhatikan teman teman sekelasnya, memang pada dasarnya dia senang melakukannya dan senang mendengarkan cerita mereka. Pembicaraan tentang musik pop Jepang, pembicaraan tentang sepak bola, dan bahkan tentang make up, Joonmyun mengerti semuanya dan mungkin itulah yang membuat Joonmyun tidak benar benar biasa biasa saja dan akhirnya terpilih jadi ketua kelas.

Tapi dari semua anak ada satu yang paling dia sukai, si rusa jantan.

+MC+

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus memotret mereka, Syong."

"Ini untuk arsip, Seororo, siapa tahu dibutuhkan."

Seohyun, si Seororo, awalnya memperhatikan apa yang Sooyoung, si Syong, potret, tapi dia benar benar melirik Sooyoung kali ini.

"Arsip kegilaan, maksudmu?"

Sooyoung tertawa, tawanya renyah juga manis, dia lalu berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang yang tidak diketahui, tapi Joonmyun menangkap beberapa kata yang dikenalinya yang dia tahu dari Sooyoung juga.

"Lihat itu, bukankah Luhan dan Minseok keren sekali, iya kan, Joomnyun?"

"Iya." Joonmyun menjawab sekenanya.

"Terserah kalian saja." Kata Seohyun dan akhirnya dia pergi.

Joonmyun sebenarnya tidak benar benar memperhatikan anak anak yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan, tapi akhirnya dia jadi benar benar memperhatikannya, terutama Luhan.

"Kau memperhatikan siapa?" Tanya Sooyoung, gadis itu diam diam memotret Joonmyun.

"Luhan." Jawabnya, sepertinya dia tidak memikirkan jawabannya itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

Sooyoung tertawa, Joonmyun nampaknya sudah mulai sadar dengan apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Kau menyukainya, kan, si rusa itu."

Sooyoung tersenyum lebar seperti bajak laut menemukan harta karun, sementara Joonmyun, yang sekarang jadi harta karunnya, merona merah.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kenapa kau harus malu?" Tanya Sooyoung, senyumnya penuh kemenangan. Joonmyun menahan keinginannya untuk menepuk jidatnya sendiri, kalau memang tidak suka kenapa harus malu? Dia bodoh dalam menutupi perasaannya.

"Sudahlah, akui saja, Joonmyun."

Joonmyun diam, memandang Sooyoung ragu ragu. "Iya, tolong dirahasiakan, ya."

"Ok!" Sooyoung tersenyum, tapi matanya menangkap Luhan dan Minseok yang menuju kelas. "Ah! Mereka kesini!"

Sooyoung menarik Joonmyun untuk duduk di tempatnya sebelum Luhan dan Minseok datang. Luhan datang dan menghempaskan diri ke kursinya sendiri, Minseok duduk di tempat Yoona sementara gadis itu pergi entah kemana.

"Kalian bersemangat sekali, seperti biasa." Kata Sooyoung.

"Ya, seperti biasa."

"Hei! Kalian butuh minum, kan?" Tiba tiba kris datang dengan dua botol air mineral di tangannya.

Luhan dan Minseok menoleh padanya. "Kau baik sekali, Kris." Kata Minseok dan Kris memberinya sebotol.

"Untukku?"

"Ini." Kris menyodorkan sebotol lagi pada Luhan dan saat Luhan akan mengambilnya dia menganggkatnya tinggi tinggi.

"Hei! Kris!"

Kris tertawa puas.

"Duizhang!"

Kris memasang wajah tak acuh pada wajah manis Luhan.

"Duizhang!" Panggil Luhan lagi, memasang wajah lebih imut dari yang tadi.

"Silakan, cantik."

Luhan berubah kesal, dia memukulkan botol air mineral itu pada Kris.

"Aku tidak cantik, Ben Ben!"

"Kau itu cantik, dasar tidak tahu diri."

"Apanya yang tidak tahu diri?!"

"Ya sudah, bagaimana si Cantik saja."

"Aku tidak cantik!"

"Iya, aku tahu, Cantik."

"Ben Ben!"

"Sama sama, Cantik."

Joonmyun mulai bingung, kata cantik mulai berputar putar di otaknya dan menjadi seperti tidak pernah ada, seperti tidak pernah didengar.

"Ternyata susah, ya." Kata Sooyoung.

"Aku?" Joonmyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Sooyoung mengangguk.

"Iya, aku memang tidak dekat dengan orang lain."

Sooyoung menghela napas. "Jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang harusnya dilakukan untuk mendekatinya."

Sooyoung nampak berpikir. "Aku juga tidak tahu." Katanya pada akhirnya.

+MC+

Sooyoung tidak pernah membantu, yang ada dia hanya berkata 'Shika' setiap kali ada Luhan di dekat Joonmyun dan kata itu seperti jadi nama panggilan tersendiri bagi mereka untuk merujuk si rusa dari Cina. Shika itu berarti rusa dalam bahasa Jepang, yang mana sangat Sooyoung kuasai.

"Shika, Shika!" Seru Sooyoung lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Aku tahu, Sooyoung."

"Tapi aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kali ini kau harus melakukan sesuatu padanya!"

"Seperti?"

"Koi no mahou!"

"Koi no mahou?" Apa itu?

"Kalau untukmu kali ini…" Sooyoung nampak berpikir. "Kau harus berani menatap matanya lebih dari lime detik!"

"Kalau itu sudah biasa."

Sooyoung Nampak kesal dengan jawaban Joonmyun. "Bukan yang seperti itu! Bertemu pandang, Joonmyun! Kau harus menatap matanya saat dia menatapmu!" Ujarnya menggebu.

"T-tapi…"

"Aku tidak butuh tapi, lakukan, Joon! Lakukan!"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Tiba tiba ada sesuatu yang menggelinding di lantai dan mengenai kaki Joonmyun. Joonmyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sooyoung ke benda itu, itu sebuah karet penghapus, tapi punya siapa?

"Joonmyun-ah."

Joonmyun menengadah mendengar namanya dipanggil dan seketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Luhan.

"Punyamu?" Tanya Joonmyun, hampir saja dia tidak bisa bicara karenanya, perasaan ini terlalu menggelitik sampai sulit dijelaskan, terlalu aneh.

"Iya." Jawab Luhan, dia memamerkan senyumnya yang manis, yang rasanya bisa melumpuhkan Joonmyun.

Dan Joonmyun tidak berkata apa apa lagi, dia hanya memberikan penghapus itu langsung pada pemiliknya seperti seharusnya. "Terima kasih." Kata Luhan lagi dan Joonmyun hanya tersenyum.

Sooyoung tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya, Joonmyun juga jadi sedikit senang dan lebih banyak berdebar, tapi apa Luhan juga merasakan perasaan yang sama?

Setelah bel istirahat Sooyoung menarik Joonmyun ke kantin, memesan makanan dengan cepat dan tiba tiba protes pada Joonmyun. "Kau masih terlalu malu untuk bicara!" Katanya, dia mengunyah Sandwichnya lagi.

"Pada kenyataannya memang begitu." Jawab Joonmyun.

Sooyoung menyodorkan sepotong Sandwich lain di piringnya, maksudnya mungkin menghibur Joonmyun dengan makanan, tapi Joonmyun masih belum terlalu lapar. "Tidak, terima kasih, aku cukup dengan ini saja." Joonmyun mengunyah keripik kentangnya lagi.

"Ya ampun, Sooyoung, makanmu masih saja banyak saat bersama pria." Tiba tiba Yoona datang dan berkata seolah olah makannya tidak banyak padahal nampannya penuh.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau seperti tidak sadar makanmu juga banyak." Kata Sooyoung, Yoona tertawa dan duduk di samping Sooyoung.

"Bukannya kalian pacaran?"

Joonmyun dan Sooyoung terbelalak. "Pacaran?!"

"Habis kalian terlihat dekat akhir akhir ini." Kata Yoona.

"Mana mau aku pacaran dengan orang yang tingginya sama denganku!" Seru Sooyoung, Joonmyun merasa tersindir.

Yoona memukul Sooyoung dengan sendok dan Sooyoung meringis. "Tidak baik mengejek orang seperti itu." Katanya.

"Apanya yang mengejek? Aku hanya bilang tingginya sama denganku."

"Itu sama saja mengejeknya pendek."

"Tapi aku tinggi."

"Tapi itu untuk ukuran wanita, kalau dia…"

Kedua gadis itu memandang Joonmyun bersamaan dan itu membuat Joonmyun merasa mereka berdua sedang mengejeknya. Kalau sudah tahu dia pendek, jangan dibahas!

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas." Kata Joonmyun.

"Apanya yang jangan dibahas?" Ketiganya menoleh ke sisi kanan Joonmyun, pada seseorang yang tiba tiba bertanya itu, itu Luhan.

"Kok ada disini, Lu?" Tanya Yoona.

"Diusir dari lapangan." Katanya, ini memang bukan pertama kai, tapi tetap saja jarang terjadi.

"Kenapa?"

"Mana kutahu, tiba tiba saja diusir padahal biasanya juga main."

"Sabar, sabar." Joonmyun menepuk bahunya dan Luhan bersandar padanya, pura pura menangis.

"Wah, ditinggal sebentar sudah berulah saja."

"Apanya yang berulah?" Tanya Luhan, dia sudah tidak bersandar pada Joonmyun lagi

Kris duduk di sebelahnya, menyeringai, dan menunjuk Joonmyun dengan dagu.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak melakukan apa apa?" Kata Luhan.

Yixing duduk di sebelah Yoona, tertawa kecil seakan menggoda Luhan adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. "Merah, tuh." Katanya.

"Berisik!" Seru Luhan, jelas terlihat sepuhan merah di pipinya.

"Jangan berteriak, Bodoh! Dasar tidak tahu diri." Seru Kris, dia tidak sadar dia berseru juga.

Joonmyun dan Sooyoung berpandangan, wajah yang memerah itu bukankah tanda malu? Malu karena suka? Dan kenapa yang Kris tunjuk adalah Joonmyun.

"Kemungkinan besar." Kata Sooyoung saat mereka kembali ke kelas. Sudah jadi kebiasaan untuk menunggu si rusa menghilang lalu membicarakannya, walaupun di sebelah Sooyoung ada Yoona, satu lagi rusa maskot kelas mereka.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu seberapa besar." Katanya lagi.

"Kalau kau saja tidak tahu, bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Kalau aku, sih, jelas tidak ada pengalaman."

"Tidak ada pengalaman?"

"Maksudnya tidak pernah punya pacar." Celetuk Yoona, di sampingnya Sooyoung setengah kesal tapi membenarkan juga.

"Oh, kalau begitu kita sama." Kata Joonmyun.

"Jadi si rusa itu akan jadi yang pertama?"

"Pacar pertama!"

Joonmyun memerah mendengar Sooyoung dan Yoona menggodanya.

"Tunggu? Rusa?" Tanya Yoona, dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sooyoung dan Joonmyun lupa kalau dia juga dipanggil rusa.

"Bukan kau, tapi rusa jantan." Kata Sooyoung.

"Rusa jantan?"

"Iya, rusa betina."

Yoona akhirnya mengerti dan itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang seperti bintang film, dia akhirnya tersenyum. "Itu bagus, aku juga jadi yakin kalau kemungkinan besar dia juga suka."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" Tanya Sooyoung.

"Seberapa besar aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Tanya Joonmyun, dia sudah mulai kesal dengan permainan kemungkinan besar ini.

"Aish, Joonmyun, jangan sedingin itu padaku, aku yakin karena suatu hal." Kata Yoona, dia menjatuhkan diri di tempat duduknya. Mereka sudah sampai kelas.

Joonmyun duduk di tempatnya sendiri dan Sooyoung menarik kursinya mendekat. "Suatu hal itu apa?"

"Haruskah aku menceritakannya?"

"Ah! Kalau kau tidak mau cerita, untuk apa aku memindahkan kursiku?"

"Tapi kalau dipikir pakai logika juga tidak terlalu menjamin, tapi perasaanku bilang kemungkinan be-"

"Kenapa kemungkinan besar lagi?!" Tanya Joonmyun, nadanya meninggi.

"Aku tidak butuh hal hal tidak pasti seperti itu."

"OK!" Seru Yoona, nadanya lebih tinggi dan dia menggebrak meja. "Intuisi wanitaku berani bilang dia menyukaimu! Hah! Kau mau bilang apa lagi, Kim Joonmyun?!" Dia berteriak teriak penuh kemenangan dengan aneh sampai membuat adegan itu terlihat seperti dalam film.

Joonmyun jadi ciut sendiri, seram juga melawan gadis seperti mereka.

"Tapi misalnya itu benar, kau harus memberi kami hadiah." Kata Sooyoung dan perkataannya itu meredakan pertarungan nada tinggi Yoona dan Joonmyun.

Yoona tersenyum, seperti lupa kalau tadi dia berteriak, dan Joonmyun bingung. "Hadiah apa?"

"Kiss!" Ujar keduanya bersamaan, nadanya diayun menjadikannya seperti sebuah lagu.

Joonmyun mundur dan menutup mulutnya, kursinya sampai berdecit. "Tidak mau!"

"Aduh, imutnya… Kalau begitu Shika-kun yang akan diatas." Kata Sooyoung, berpangku tangan di meja Joonmyun.

"Deer on top! Itu sudah jelas." Seru Yoona, dia juga rusa dan tahu arti kata Shika.

"Kalau mereka pakai uke on top bagaimana?" Tanya Sooyoung, Yoona memukulnya dengan pensil.

"Sst! Kasihan Joonmyun, dia tidak mengerti apa apa." Kata Yoona dan mereka berdua tertawa.

"Jadi bagaimana hadiah kami Joonmyun?" Tanya Sooyoung.

Joonmyun menggeleng. "Apa kau pikir kami menyuruhmu mencium kami?"

Joonmyun mengangguk. "Ah… Dia salah paham, Yong."

"Bukannya salah paham, pembicaraan kalian yang ambigu!" Serunya, tapi dia sudah berani mendekat pada dua gadis yang ternyata menyeramkan tersebut.

"Jadi begini, Myun." Yoona berdehem sebelum mulai bicara lagi.

"Kalau kalian benar benar jadi sepasang kekasih, kau harus menciumnya di depan kami dan itu tidak boleh jadi ciuman asal tempel." Lanjutnya, Sooyoung mengangguk di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sooyoung.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Heechul Seonsaengnim sudah di depan. " Kata Kris, dia sedikit menggebrak meja Yoona. "Dan kau, Joonmyun, kenapa ketua kelas sepertimu tidak menertibkan kelas? Kelas ini sudah berisik seperti pasar, kau tahu?"

Joonmyun tersenyum kikuk, menertibkan kelas harusnya tugasnya. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menertibkannya?" Tanya Yoona, manis tapi terdengar tajam seperti menyulut pertengkaran saja.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar, yang salah itu aku kenapa kalian yang bertengkar?" Joonmyun melerai keduanya, Kris dan Yoona sama sama buang muka.

"Itu juga tugas ketua kelas, kau tahu?" Celetuk Luhan, dia memamerkan senyumnya lagi sementara Heechul Seonsaengnim memasuki kelas, dia guru killer, tiran lebih tepatnya, jadi Joonmyun hanya membalas senyum pada Luhan.

+MC+

Minseok mendorong Luhan, seenaknya dan sadis, Yixing menendang kakinya dan Kris memukulnya dengan tas. Tunggu! Ini sudah berlebihan.

"Kalian ingin aku masuk atau ingin menghajarku?!" Serunya, dia berpegang pada kusen pintu kelasnya, Joonmyun di dalam bersama anak anak lain, sedang piket.

Minseok dan Yixing tersenyum lebar dan Kris masih saja berlaga keren bak anak setan, tapi dia memang anak setan, sih. "Sana masuk! Kalau kau kabur lagi hari ini, jangan harap kau bisa pulang dengan pakaian lengkap!" Serunya, jahat sekali, sudah benar benar seperti setan.

"Aku tidak akan kabur, tapi caranya jangan begini juga!" Luhan masih berpegang pada kusen sementara tiga orang itu mendorongnya.

"Bukannya terakhir kali kami lengah sedikit tahu tahu kau sudah ada di gerbang, ya?" Tanya Yixing, menyindir Luhan.

"Itu karena aku malu." Suara Luhan mengecil, seakan malu kalau mengakui dirinya pernah malu.

"Itu sama saja dengan kabur! Sana masuk!" Seru Minseok, dia menendang Luhan sampai terhuyung huyung masuk kelas, untungnya tidak jatuh.

"Nah! Ayo pulang!" Samar samar Luhan mendengar seruan Kris, sialan sekali. Tapi biarlah, toh dia juga sudah terlanjur sejauh ini.

Sooyoung, yang hari piketnya sama dengan Joonmyun, melihat Luhan di depan kelas. "Kau belum pulang, Shi- ah! Luhan?" Tanyanya, membuat Luhan sedikit bingung dengan Shi yang tadi disebutkannya.

"Belum." Jawab Luhan, dia membiarkan Shi yang tadi disebutkan Sooyoung dan menganggapnya sebagai salah sebut, seperti dia dulu waktu belajar bahasa Korea.

Dia meninggalkan gadis itu dan mengedarkan matanya mencari Joonmyun, dia mendapati anak itu ada di ujung kelas, entah sedang apa yang jelas dia piket.

"Joonmyun." Panggilnya.

"Iya?" Joonmyun berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengan Luhan, akhir akhir ini dia berani memandang Luhan langsung di mata.

"Setelah ini, jangan dulu pulang." Kata Luhan.

"Aku duluan!" Seru Sooyoung dari depan pintu kelas.

"Baiklah." Joonmyun mengiyakan dan menyelesaikan piketnya. Luhan duduk di pinggir jendela sambil memandangi bagaimana Joonmyun membiarkan teman sekelas pulang duluan.

Dia akhirnya duduk di samping Luhan. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Luhan yang tadinya menunduk kini menatap mata Joonmyun, tangannya perhalan menggenggam tangan Joonmyun." Aku sebenarnya sudah lama menyukaimu." Katanya, pipinya memerah, manis sekali.

Tapi Joonmyun terdiam, tidak bisa berkata apa apa, lagi lagi ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitiknya. "Aku serius, Joonmyun. Ya, aku tahu ini tiba tiba, tapi aku serius, aku…" Katanya lagi, sampai habis kata katanya.

Joonmyun perlahan tersenyum dengan rona merah di kulit putihnya, tangannya yang tidak digenggam Luhan menyentuh pipinya. "Kau manis sekali, sangat manis." Katanya, dia menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

Waktu itu Sooyoung pernah bilang untuk menggunakan koi no mahou yang artinya sihir cinta, tapi menurut Joonmyun hanya ada satu mantra cinta yang amat sangat mujarab.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

Joonmyun tersenyum, itulah mantra cinta yang dianggapnya sangat mujarab.

"Joonmyunnie." Panggil Luhan, rasanya aneh mendengarnya mengucapkan nama yang tidak biasa itu. Luhan melepas pelukannya pada Joonmyun, tapi tangannya masih di sisi wajah Joonmyun.

Luhan memberanikan diri mendekat dan mengecup lembut bibir Joonmyun, Joonmyun tersenyum, ternyata Luhan sebegini malu untuk menciumnya, jadi dia menarik Luhan mendekat dan menciumnya dalam walaupun dia tidak pernah mencium siapapun seperti ini sebelumnya.

Tiba tiba dia jadi teringat sesuatu, janjinya dengan Yoona dan Sooyoung, dia tersenyum lagi dalam ciumannya dengan Luhan, menarik dua sudut bibirnya dan membuat Luhan nampak sedikit terganggu. Ah, biarkan itu jadi urusan nanti.

+FIN+


End file.
